Jyder Week: Music
by randomklainer
Summary: Ryder is a famous singer, and Jake is one of the backup dancers on his tour. What will happen when Ryder decides to come out to the world?


Ryder sat with his feet curled underneath him on the couch, plucking absently at the guitar in his hands. He wasn't even sure what he was playing, far too distracted by his thoughts to give it any consideration.

He was pulled back to the real world by a foot shoving at his thigh. He glanced over at Jake, sitting on the other end of the couch. 'Dude, if you're gonna invite me to hang out in your trailer, we could at least do something fun. Otherwise I'll go back to teaching that new kid how to dance. I swear, I was so close to strangling him on stage last night.'

'Sorry.' He returned his attention to the guitar though, continuing to pluck.

Suddenly, there was a hand wrapping around its neck, the next strum coming out as a strangled squawk. 'Seriously, Ryder, what's going on?'

Ryder propped the guitar against the side of the couch, taking a moment to gather himself. 'You remember that kid, Joseph? The one who committed suicide?'

'He's the guy you dedicated a song to last week, right? He was getting bullied because he was gay?' They'd talked about it briefly, Ryder wanting Jake's opinion on how he should approach the situation.

'Yea, that's the one.' He paused for a moment, fiddling with his fingers. 'I-I've been thinking about it, actually. A lot. It's just – that kind of thing is happening way too much. I kinda feel like I need to do something about it.'

Jake was watching him carefully. 'Like what?'

'I've decided I'm gonna come out publicly. A show of support, y'know?' Jake raised his eyebrows at that, though Ryder wasn't sure why. He'd told Jake months ago that he was bi.

'That – that's brave of you,' Jake offered. 'I don't – I wouldn't ever be able to do that.'

Ryder laughed, shoving at Jake's leg lightly. 'Good thing you'll never have to then. Joys of being straight and all.'

Jake ducked his head at that. 'Actually, I'm bi as well. I've just never had the courage to tell anyone.'

'I – um – ah.' Ryder wasn't sure what to say. 'That's cool.' He patted awkwardly at Jake's leg in an attempt to be comforting. Silence fell over them, neither of them knowing what to say.

'So,' Jake asked eventually, 'how are you gonna come out?'

'Dunno. But I talked to John. He reckoned he was gonna come up with something.' John was Ryder's manager, and an all-round creative genius. Ryder had faith that he would end up with a great idea.

'Cool.' Silence fell over them for a moment. 'So, can we play Xbox now?'

Ryder agreed and they quickly set up the console. They were in the middle of fighting zombies when there was a knock on the trailer door.

'Come in,' Jake called. Ryder glared over at him playfully; whose trailer was this?

He paused the game though, looking over as John entered the room. 'Hey, dude,' he called.

'Hey,' John replied, sitting down on the armchair opposite them. 'Hey Jake, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to the both of you.'

Ryder felt Jake sit up straighter next to him. 'What's up?'

'I've had an awesome idea,' John explained. 'Ryder, you're gonna come out at your show on Saturday night.'

When Ryder didn't reply, Jake did instead. 'And I fit into this how?'

'Ok, so Ryder, y'know the routine you normally do for Closer?' Ryder nodded. 'Well, we'll have to change the choreography a bit, but this time Jake's gonna be your dance partner.'

'So, I'm coming out by flirting with Jake through song?'

'Well, we'll work out something for you to say as well, but yea, pretty much. Is that ok?'

Jake was nodding, and Ryder was quick to agree as well. 'Yea, sure, we are born performers after all.'

But secretly, he wasn't sure it would come down to that. Sure, when he went out every night and danced alongside his usual partner, he had to act. But this was Jake. The guy who had become his best friend the moment he became one of the backup dancers. The guy he had been crushing on for the entire tour. The guy who he had just found out played for the same team.

Sure, Ryder may be good at acting, but he didn't think he was gonna have to rely on his performance skills at all.

Xxx

Right before his performance of Closer, Ryder had a costume change. Jake ended up having one as well, the decision being made that he needed to stand out from the other dancers for the song.

Ryder was pulling a shirt on while someone tied his shoes when Jake spoke up. 'You alright, dude?'

'Yea, I'm fine,' he replied. He tried to smile but it came out shaky. He really, really didn't feel fine.

It was time for them to go back on stage. As he brushed by, Jake squeezed his shoulder. 'You'll be great.'

Ryder smiled his thanks. As the music began, he began walking backwards onto the stage, beckoning for Jake to follow.

_All I want to get is, a little bit closer.  
All I want to know is, can we come a little closer?_

Ryder heard a faint cheer as Jake entered, dancing his way over to the centre of the stage. The fans were obviously excited for the change.

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer.  
Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer._

Jake skirted his way around Ryder, with Ryder turning his whole body to watch him. As Jake began to travel his way around the stage, Ryder followed after him.

_Doors are open, wind is really blowing, the night sky is changing over and_

Jake turned back abruptly to him, in Ryder's personal space now. Ryder ran a hand down his chest.

_It's not just all physical, I'm the type that will get oh so critical.  
So, let's make things physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical._

Jake grabbed the hand, using it to pull Ryder close, holding him there.

_All you're thinking lately is getting underneath me.  
All I'm dreaming lately is how to get you underneath me._

Ryder stepped back, tugging Jake into a complicated twirl.

_Here comes the heat before we meet, a little bit closer.  
Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer._

Jake spun off, out of his grip. Ryder walked forwards to the front of the stage, singing to the audience now. Jake moved back to join the other dancers.

_Lights are off and the sun is finally setting, night sky is changing over and_

It's not just all physical, I'm the type that will get oh so critical.  
So, let's make things physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical.

I want you close  
I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close  
I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical

They were at opposite sides of the stage, walking back towards each other with steps matching the beat.

_Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams_

_Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams_

Jake wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close so Ryder's back was against his chest. He heard someone wolf-whistle as Jake body-rolled against him.

_It's not just all physical, I'm the type that will get oh so critical.  
So, let's make things physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical._

He turned in Jake's arm; his hands on Jake's shoulders, Jake's arms around his waist. It was all about how close they could get; how much intimacy they could portray.

_I want you close  
I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical want you close  
I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical_

All I want to get is, a little bit closer.  
All I want to know is, can we come a little closer?

As the song came to a close, Ryder felt Jake press their lips together. It took him a moment to react. At first he thought it was just Jake getting carried away with the part he was playing. But when he felt Jake's tongue trace his lower lip, he knew that Jake wanted this. And he realised that, actually, he really wanted this too. Although, he'd kinda known that for a while.

So he kissed Jake back, letting the rest of the world fall away. In that moment, every part of him focussed in on the kiss, on the two of them, on everything they were sharing. He didn't think he'd ever had a more perfect moment.

It wasn't until the screaming got deafening that Ryder was brought back to himself, pulling away from Jake. The fans were going wild. He hated to think how many GIFs there would be of this in the morning.

Somehow though, he suspected that the speech that he was meant to give now wouldn't be necessary. So he just held Jake close as he indicated for the band to start the next song, smiling as the music for I Only Have Eyes for You began to play.


End file.
